


I Don't Need Help

by MA_moonArtist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abusive Bro, Anal Sex, Blood, EVENTUAL SMUT I PROMISE, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Gore, Humanstuck, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Oral Sex, Pain, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sadstuck, Self Harm, Smut, Starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MA_moonArtist/pseuds/MA_moonArtist
Summary: Dave was never okay living with Bro. He was beaten and stareved and eventually thrown into depression. He wasn't okay, but wouldn't admit he needed serious help until a certain crabby person entered his life.





	1. Don't Worry

I Don’t Need Help Trigger Warning:  
Self Harm and Child Abuse  
-  
Your name is Dave Strider and you are currently attending to the wounds your Bro gave you 5 minutes ago. He just beat the shit out of you and your covered in cuts and bruises. It's been like this for a while and you've never won a fight against him. You know it's not normal to have your guardian beat the crap out of you but you just ignore it. Your family is different. He's just training you...right? He drew some blood and now you need to clean up. -the fight- Bro left a note on the counter for when you came home from school. It said “roof and don't forget your katana” when you read to bring your katana you knew that he would be bring his and there would be blood. You put your school stuff in your bedroom and grabbed your katana. You went to the roof and he wasn't there. It was silent. You kept a straight face but you hate silence. It terrifies you for this reason. He launches out and you barely defect his katana with yours. He smirks and pulls out a second one. He cuts your upper arm with it and you jump backwards. He puts them away and you just drop yours. He comes at you and knees you in the stomach. Now hyperventilating you feel the taste of blood in your mouth. He kicks you, hard, on the back of your knees. You fall to them and pant unable to catch your breath. He punches you in the face and does it a few more times. Once on your back, twice on your face, and one more time in the stomach. He looks at you and speaks in his unemotional deep voice “that's all for today.” He disappears after that like he normally does. You get your weak ass up and crawl back to your room. Now here we are back in the present. You finish bandaging yourself up and get up to see if you have any food. Hell you know there's nothing but you check anyways. You look and the fridge, cupboards, and literally everything else in the kitchen is just packed to the rim with his shit. You don't blame him… You go back to your room and pester Rose.

-

turntechGodhead started pestering  tentacleTherapist -

[TG]: hey rose

[TT]: Hello Dave. How are you?

[TG]: you know the usual

[TG]: I just got my ass handed to me by Bro

[TG]: it was totally cool though

[TT]: Dave I don't think you should be fighting with him anymore.

[TT]: It's affecting you every poorly.

[TT]: Have you eaten recently?

[TG]: that doesn't matter

[TT]: When was the last time you ate Dave?

[TG]: i got some apple juice at lunch 

[TT]: You need to eat some actual food. 

[TT]: You can always come over. Mom wouldn't mind

[TG]: i'm fine but thanks anyways

[TT]: Well Kanaya is over and I don't want to leave you but I have too. 

[TT]: Bye Dave pester me if you need someone to talk too

[TG]: yeah thanks rose bye

  
-tentacleTherapist ceased pestering turntechGodhead-

You pull out your homework. You have mostly B’s and C’s but that's a passing grade so you're doing fine you guess. You don't really mind school it can just be a pain in the ass sometimes. You finish your homework about an hour later then stand up and stretch. You work on your web comic for the night then make some sick beats. It's about 1:00 AM when you finally decide to go to bed. It's not that you have insomnia or anything it's just you like staying up this late. You look over to your dresser and get up. You take out the pocket knife that was in there you hid and cut your arms with it. The blood drips down on to the floor but it doesn't even hurt you anymore. No one elver realizes you have these things because of how you're constantly wearing long sleeves. Even if anyone did you could blame it on the sharp objects everywhere. You go back over to your bed and bandage your arms for the night. You fall asleep. -next morning- You wake up and get dressed. You wince at the pain coming from your wrists. You peel off the bandages and throw on a new shirt. You finish getting dressed and grab your school stuff. You glance at the kitchen kind of hungry but ignore it. You leave. It's the beginning of spring when you don't need a jacket anymore. Not like you would even wear one since you don't own one. The cool breeze is nice on your cuts and feels nice to breathe. You grab your skateboard and ride it to school. Your saving up money for a car so you can simply drive to school instead of skateboard 2 miles each morning to get there. That's another reason why you don't eat anymore or anything for that matter. You need to save up. You work at the local dinner as a waiter and it goes by nicely because people there like you. I mean hell who wouldn't? Your cool as fuck. After 40 minutes of riding your skateboard you arrive at school. You hide your skateboard in a bush like normal and enter the building. You have 20 minutes to get to your class so you drop your shit off at your next class and wander a bit. You don't have really any friends at this school. Rose got into college already, John goes to a private school, and Jade is in a different Highschool but still in the district. You have been talking to this guy recently though named Karkat Vantas. He's one of the most openly pansexual person you have ever met. He's short, loud, and swears a lot but he is friends with almost everyone in the school because everyone knows that's just how he acts. He's also kind of cute. Scratch that. He's not cute and you are not gay….you think. You have dated a few girls in the past like Jade and Terezi. Okay so that was a lie you've only dated two girls. What does it matter anyways? That was back in middle school for Jade and freshman year for Terezi. You're now a senior making that a good three years ago. You broke up with her after the incident with Gamzee Makara. She cheated on you with him but you played it off as nothing. Karkat also dated her back in middle school and it seemed like when you and her were dating he would keep a close eye on us like he still liked her. He probably did. It doesn't seem like he cares who she dates anymore. Even though currently she is dating Gamzee well has been ever since we broke up. It doesn't bother you anymore not that it did anyways. From what Terezi told you it's just sort of happened. They had gotten into a fight and started to make out in some sick way then took it too far. You see Karkat and exchange looks with him. He's with Sollux Captor. Sollux is alright for how many times you've talked to him. Which has been very few times. You smirk at Karkat “Hey Karkles” he rolls his eyes “Hey asswipe” you hid your depression with a cool masking personality. “Aw man why do you gotta be mean like” you say sarcastically. “Fuck you.” You smirk once more in the mood for flirting and teasing. Actually you just want to flirt with him. “Babe I didn't know you wanted to be top.” Okay so maybe you are a little gay. “Oh fuck off” he flips you off and blushes. “Later Babe” he replies short and simple “bye” he walks off with Sollux. Okay so maybe you have a small crush of Karkat, but you barely know him. He's just cute that's all. You decide to go to your next class finally. Since school is bored and Karkat isn't it's time for a time skip. -Time skip to 4th period- You have this class, your next class, and your last class with Karkat. You're playing on your phone and your teacher catches you. “Dave Strider office. You broke the last straw. Principal's office now” you get your ass up and go to the office. You hate that teacher. She's sent you up there 10 times in 2 weeks. You go up there regardless and sit down in the chair. Your principal walks in Ms.Peixes. Normally kids would be sent to the dean or there councilor, but it's different for you since you've already been there. Hopefully Bro doesn't hurt you again for this… “Hello, Dave, what did you do this time?” You look up at her though she can't tell because of your shades. “I was on my phone in class.” She gives you a stern look “This is the 5th time this week not to mention you were her every day last week too. I need to put a punishment in action now since callin’ your father does no good.” You just sigh “What's is my punishment?” She stops and thinks for a bit. “You can either partner up with someone every day during your fin time and after school or we put this on your school record.” “Do I get to choose who it is?” “No I will decide that for you.” You sigh slumping back into the seat. You watch her scroll through a list of people in your grade. She stops and smirks a wide grin “I know who would be the perfect perfin for you!” You look at her so sick of her damn pun. “And who would that be?” Her grin gets wider “Karkat Vantas, 18 and now a seanoir like you. He had straight A’s and I've seen him help people before with their problems.” You push up your shades. “I know him. Actually who the hell doesn’t? This is going to be so cool. Ironically I mean.” “Starting tomorrow he will be helping you out. I'm changing your schedule around to fit his. Your hours will change. I'm sending him an email right now.” A few moments pass and smiles. “And done! Come to my office in the morning tomorrow. Your schedule will be updated by then and Karkat will have responded because he always does within 24 hours. You may leave now.” You stand up “okay. bye.” You're so fucking excited but you don't show it. Wait. Why would you be excited? Your too cool to be excited for this bullshit. Luckily she didn't message Bro because that could have been a bad situation… Hell he will find out either way, so it's best not to go home right now, but then again you have nowhere to go. You don't have work today and your friends all live far away. You sigh and hear the bell ring and remember it's time for lunch. You go to the lunchroom like normal and sit down where you normally sit. You play on your phone and a few minutes pass before you see a familiar face walking towards you. It's Karkat.


	2. Please Don't Ask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is sadder then the last and there's a lot more Davekat. I'll try to post 2-4 times a month maybe more. Inspiration comes and goes a lot for me.

You look at Karkat through your shades. Damn he's cute “hey, Kark’s, you need something?” You watch him put on his normal grumpy cute face. Damn it Dave! Stop calling him cute!  
“Yeah actually. I saw the email and wanted to talk about it.” His face softens, but he still looks mad.  
“Yeah sorry about that. I didn't mean for that to happen it just sort of did. I had no choice really and Ms.Peixes just so happened to choose you.” You actually meant that. You don't reject the idea of him helping you out, it's just going to be a little weird.  
“I don't really give two fucks, but we will have to figure out days after school I can go to your place or you can come to mine. We might as well get you the fuck out of trouble as soon as possible.”  
You're kind of hurt by that, but pass it as nothing. “Agreed. We can't do my place if you're okay with me going to yours.”  
He nods understandingly “that's fine. Wednesdays and Fridays are good days for me.”  
“I have work sometime times so I might not be able to do it on one of those days sometimes.” You explain to him about your work.  
“That's okay. So now that that's sorted I'm going to go eat lunch. See you later, Strider.”  
You blush a bit, thank god for shades. “Yeah, see ya’ around karkles.” You grin a bit to yourself but then immediately make it go back to your usual stoic face. The rest of the day goes by in a blur. You are worried about what might happen when you get home. He's been strifing three times a week already. Normally it's just once or twice, but it's becoming more frequent and you're getting more scared and anxious. You grab your skateboard out of the bush you left it in earlier and start your way home. You go a bit slower than normal to delay it longer but after about 50 minutes, 10 minutes more then usual, you are outside of your apartment complex. You make your way into the building and start to climb up the stairs. After a bit you make it up and open the door to your messy apartment. You shuffle past everything and see a note on the kitchen counter. It's Bro. He wants to strife again. “Meet me on the roof. I got another call from your school. Bring your katana again.” Your eyes widen with worry. You grab your katana and make your way rather slowly to the roof. You make it up there and look around. Of course Bro is nowhere to be seen. You suddenly feel a sharp pain in your back then in your stomach. He cough up a bit of blood and clutch onto your stomach. You look around but no one is there. You feel something watching you. In the next few moments you feel a blade slicing across your arm, leg, and stomach. You start to bleed. They aren't as bad as what you do to yourself, but they hurt like a bitch. You feel something hit you across the face and you drop to your knees. He's never gone like this on you. He's so fucking pissed and you're scared for your goddamn life. Actually, you're not. You hope you die. You want to die so fucking bad. You see a familiar face with triangular shades in front of you. Bro talks in a deep, low, and dark voice. “I don't want to head another fucking call from your school.” He grabs you by the hair and pulls you up. “You got me?” You nod weakly and he drops you. He leaves using his flash step and you shakily get up. You go down stairs terrified of your Bro. He normally doesn't give two shits about your school, but he's been getting angrier at you the older you get. You go to your room and look at the damage. Your face is red from the punch and the cuts on you are deeper then you thought. You guess your use to the pain and see all the dark bruises already forming on you. You get up and take a shower. Once you done you go back to you room and wrap your fresh wounds in bandaging. You grab your pocket knife and slit your wrists and stomach. Your bleeding a shit ton, but it doesn't feel like enough. You cut your thighs deep and watch the crimson blood, that matches your eyes so welly, ooze out of you. You wipe up the blood and bandage yourself up. You get dressed and cry. You don't want to live anymore. Bro is ruining your life. You want to die so badly. Your phone goes off and you look over at it. It was another stupid notification from your social media and you decide to get up and do your homework. You grab your backpack and pull out your homework you had gotten at school that day and grab a pencil from your desk. You start to work on it and put in your earbuds to block the outside world out.  
After about an hour of working you finally get it done and do the same thing as yesterday, listen to sick beats and draw hella jeff and sweet bro. You check the time again and it's currently 3:56 am and you decide it's time to try and sleep. You take out your earbuds and lay down on your bed. You feel a sharp pain in your back and whimper a bit. You fall asleep quickly and the next day comes sooner than you would have liked.

-next morning at school-  
You go to the principal's office as instructed earlier. Luckily your cheek doesn't look too bad and your clothes cover everything else, but your slight limp. Your wrist burns like hell, same stomach and thighs. They hurt and your back is killing you. You play it off as nothing as you stride into the office seeing Karkat and Ms.Peixes seated. Ms.Peixes is the first to talk.  
“Hello, Dave, nice to sea you when you're not in trouble. I've updated your schedule and explained the situation to Karkat.” She hands you the sheet and only 4 of your hours changed the rest being with Karkat.  
“Okay, cool.” You nod looking at the sheet and going over everything.  
“This could last from a month to the end of the school year. Your choice, Dave. You will be seated next to Karkat in all of your classes so he clam keep an eye on you, Okay?”  
Karkat groans at her pun use a bit and rolls his eyes. “yeah, yeah, whatever I need to go and I guess Dave does too seeing as our first hour starts in 10 and it's not near here. Can we go?”  
She gives a nod and you head out the door with Karkat. You decide to make conversation down the hallway. “Hey, Karkles, how are you doing?”  
He sighs “I'm good, but what's up with you? Your cheek is slightly bruised and your limping a bit. Did something happen?”  
You panic a bit and spit the first thing that comes to mind. “Yeah I'm fine, I just fell when riding my skateboard home.” God that sound so lame and totally not cool, but you need to roll with it now.  
“Uh huh.” He looks at you suspiciously. “Sure that's what happened, and I just fucking went to Europe yesterday.” He talks sarcastically. He's knows something's up. You shut up and go completely silent. You arrive to your first class and you and Karkat are seated at a two person table together in the back. He writes a note and slides it over to you as the teacher begins class.  
“WHAT REALLY HAPPENED YESTERDAY?”  
“nothing important. just some random shit i would rather not talk about.” you slide it back over to him and he looks at you. You look back and he gives a concerned look this time. You just look back at the teacher and start to jot down some things he's talking about. You and Karkat were never too close, but he wasn't too far from being a best bro. You had worked together on a few projects and he would occasionally talk to you at lunch in the hallways. He probably has picked up by now that you don't eat. After class ends you realize it's probably not a good thing Karkats with you in all your new classes. You thought he was going to keep bugging you about it, but he doesn't. He knows his boundaries and that's a good thing because he can't know about Bro or the cuts. It would be the worst situation possible. He would probably call the police and you would be sent to the hospital while Bro would be sent to prison. Karkat helps you with the things you don't get and keeps you away from your phone. He makes sure you don't swear or anything like talking sassy to the teacher. Even though you were doing better during class you couldn't help, but stare at Karkat. He would occasionally glance at you and you would look away even though he couldn't see your eyes. He was really fucking cute and helped you out a lot. Lunch finally arrived and he stood up.  
“Do you want to eat with me or do you want to part for lunch?”  
You got out of you seat and started to walk with Karkat. “I'll sit with you if you don't mind.”  
He nods his head “okay then.”  
He goes and buys food while you sit down next to Sollux, Terezi, and Gamzee. Gamzee seems like he fucking hates you and Sollux doesn't seem to care. He's cool. Terezi on the other hand moves directly across from you which Gamzee REALLY doesn't like. He glares at her then looks away after a bit.  
“Hello Dave” she said with a big grin ignoring Gamzee.  
“Hey TZ” you observe the way she moves. You wonder if she could see Gamzee right now if she would stop talking to you.  
“I heard you had to pair up with Karkat after getting into so much trouble.”  
“Basically. It's cool. Karkat isn't that bad.”  
“Dave I don't really get you and your ‘cool thing, but whatever, yeah.”  
Karkat sat down next to you across from Gamzee and gave him a look to just calm the fuck down. Gamzee eventually did and wrapped an arm around Terezi’s waist. He smirked and Terezi didn't react already guessing it was him. After a bit Gamzee pulled away after being punched by Terezi.  
“Motherfucker- damn TZ that hurt like a motherfuckin’ bitch.”  
“Don't touch me for that long.” Those two began to bicker as Karkat and Sollux talked about computers and coding. Karkat started to get angry and you couldn't understand Sollux all too well either. You sighed and slouched a bit. The bell eventually rung and you and Karkat stood up and left to go back to your class. He looked like he had something on his mind and you decided it wouldn't hurt to ask him what it was when you two got back. “what's on your mind Karkat?”  
He looks at you very concerned “Dave, when was the last time you ate?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this! I'm already getting so much support which is amazing. My Instagram is @/aradiar0leplays. it will have notifications for chapter updates.


	3. Deep Crimson

You stared at Karkat and your heart rate picked up, he can't know. “This morning” you quickly spit out. He's not buying it. He shakes his head and looks away from you  
“do you think you could come over today after school?” He starts to do homework from other classes that day now being free time.  
“Yeah…” you pull out your things too and start to do your homework along with Karkat asking him for help along the way. The day goes on and the bell rings. You exit the building with him and grabbed your skateboard. His older brother comes and picks him up and you both get in the car.  
“Hello Karkat, and who is your friend you brought with you?” He groans.  
“It's Dave. We're going to study together twice to three times a week.”  
“Oh okay. If he's going to be coming over that much then may I ask if you have any triggers so I don't offend or hurt you in any way?”  
Karkat bickered with his brother which he called Kankri at one point for about another five minutes which is when that you had assumed you had arrived at their house. You got out of the car and followed Karkat and Kankri into the pretty average looking house and went to Karkat’s room.  
“I'll be back in a second.” He left he room quickly then came back with food and handed it to you.  
“Karkat i really don't need any food, I'm fine.” You were starving,  
“Dave if you don't eat you won't stay in shape forever. You will start getting fat then disgustingly skinny so please eat the fucking food.”  
You started to eat the food and only ate about half until you got full because your stomach had shrunk a bit. He takes the rest of the food and presumably puts it presumably away. You wait in his room a bit awkward and he finally comes back.  
He's the first to talk “I get it if you don't want to tell me what's been going on, but understand that you need to eat. It's not healthy, Dave.” He sighs. “We should probably get started with homework now.” He pulls out his school stuff and you do the same. You both proceed to work on your homework till 5:30pm which is when you decide you need to go home.  
“Thanks for the help, Karks. I'll see you at school tomorrow.” You flash him a quick smile.  
“Yeah no problem fuckass, see you.” He gives you back one quick one in return and holy fuck was it cute. You feel your face crawl with lingering heat. You couldn't help, but blush at that adorable small smile. You grab your things and leave; trying to imprint his smile into your head. You skateboard back to your apartment building with a the first real smile you've had in awhile. It all fades when you are on the roof getting beat by your brother for not telling him where you were. You go to the bathroom and look at your busted body. You have a split lip, cut cheek, your clothes are starting to become tattered, and you are littered with bruises and swallowed features. You go to your bedroom and look at the time. It was currently 9:30 pm and holy fuck were you tired. You lazily took a shower then went to your room and saw your cuts. They were scabbing a dark red and they looked deep and painful. The ones on your stomach weren’t too bad, but still not okay. You loved it. They all hurt and were painful to live with. But everything Bro did to you, hurt and you hated it. It made you feel filthy. You decided you should definitely not go to school tomorrow and you pass the fuck right on out.  
You wake up the next morning and everything's a blur. Your body and aches and you remember what happened. You stay in your bedroom for a few hours just staying up at the wall before you get up and decide to see when you have work next. You are scheduled for the weekend and on Friday for next week. You call your boss and plan out to be scheduled more on weekdays too. You are get most of the days you don't have to study with Karkat and leave the weekends for yourself. You have to ask John for Karkat’s pesterchum and he gave it to you not questioning why you were on your phone. You decided to message Karkat.

-turntechGodhead [TG] started pestering carcinogeneticist [CG]-

[TG]: hey  
[TG]: sorry i couldn't make it to school today  
[TG]: i probably won't be able to come over later today either  
[CG]: OH HEY.  
[CG]: THAT'S FINE BUT YOU’LL NEED TO COME OVER TOMORROW TO MAKE UP FOR THE MISSING DAY.

You looked down at your body and how fucked it was. The cuts were deep and bloody. 

[TG]: i dont think i can come tomorrow either.  
[CG]: DAVE, IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHY YOU'RE NOT AT SCHOOL I WILL FUCKING GO TO THE PRINCIPAL AND GET YOUR ADDRESS.  
[TG]: she wouldn't give away that information  
[TG]: anyways i don't have to open the door for you  
[TG]: im just sick so let it rest  
[CG]: SURE YOU'RE JUST SICK. I'M STILL COMING OVER AFTER SCHOOL WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT. IF YOU'RE SICK IL HELP YOU GET BETTER. SO JUST SUCK IT UP.  
[CG]: BYE FUCKASS

-carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling turntechGodhead [TG]-  
-turntechGodhead [TG] started pestering carcinogeneticist [CG]-  
-carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling turntechGodhead [TG]-

You give up and accept the fact that Karkat is coming over and you're going to need to hide all of your cuts and gashes somehow. You get up and go to your bathroom. You wrap your wounds in bandaging and put on your shades. You style your hair so it covers the cut and part of the bruise on your cheek making it look like bedhead. Putting a bandaid on your cheek would have made it look worse then it was. You sigh and go to your bedroom putting on some clothes that cover most of your bandaging and lay in bed your stomach growling for food. You decide it wouldn't hurt to go out to eat while waiting for Karkat. Then you remember what you look like and how you probably should go outside. It doesn't matter anyways. You could care less if you died from hunger as long as you die. It could be the most painful death and you would happy with it. You get up and go to the kitchen. You find some sweet and sour chicken that Bro presumably bought you. For once he's acting like af fucking guardian. You take the food and see a note under it. “Foods is for you. I'm leaving for a few days to go work. Be ready to strife when i get back.” You sigh in relief and guess he will be gone for about a week. That means you can have Karkat over here without being hurt later. Even so you bet he will find out. He always does. Hes weird like that. You decide to go to your room and grab a notebook. You start writing out how you are going to end it all. You decide that the end of the school year is near enough for you to finish it, it being currently May 3rd. You'll get to hang out with all of your close friends then without regrets. You decide to save up for all of you to go out and have a fun day. Rose will probably bring Kanaya and you'll probably bring karkat so you plan on more than just the four of you going. This weekend you'll have to go and buy some sleeping pills and stock up in your room. By then you should be healed enough to go outside and willing enough to. You plan on the day after graduation then you start to eat the food that Bro actually got you. You check the time and see that Karkat should be here in an hour or two so you decide to take a nap. You throw away your food and fall asleep on your bed exhausted.

-later-

You wake up and hear a loud knock on the door and totally forgot that Karkat was coming. You get up redo your hair, grab your shades, and go to the door. You open it up to see a cute face that looks angry at you. The anger softens as he sees your face and how it looks beat up. You back up and gesture for him to enter into you EXTREMELY dirty apartment. You watch him enter and look all around at your surroundings. He goes to your fridge and opens it, seeing that there is in fact no food in there. He looks through the cupboards and other things that might ACTUALLY contain food, but he sees that they are all just filled to the rim with your brothers shit. He turns back to you and looks you dead in the eye with a very sad look. 

“Dave, how long have you been living like this?” He asked with a sad sound in his voice. You just shrug.  
“Since I was like, 13. Doesn't matter though. Bro will buy food once a month and give it to me. I work. I live.”  
He starts getting angry and storms over to go. “Dave, this is not how you fucking survive! Your barely fucking loving you shitsponge!” He raises he hand and you flinch terrified that he's going to hurt you.  
“Oh my god…” Karkat looks at you like he's going to cry. “What's been going on here..?” He asks quietly.  
You've been shaking this entire time and and started to cry. You didn't notice. He grabs your wrist and it burns. You yank it away from the pain aching from it.  
“Dave, remove your fucking shirt. Now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya, thanks for reading this chapter. I know it's a bit shorter, but I'll try to make my next one longer which should be posted in less then a week or so. Thank you for reading! (Also sorry I don't color the text in the pesterlogs I'm lazy :P.)


	4. He Saw, What Now?

Dave backed away from Karkat and began to panic as his thoughts raced. He couldn’t let Karkat know about the abuse, the cuts, and the hunger. Karkat ripped Dave's shirt off, giving it a yank with his claw like nails complete tearing it. He examined Dave's body with fear and sadness now seeing all the bloody bandages wrapped around his torso and arms. Dave watched Karkat exam his body before taking Dave’s hand and leading him to the bathroom completely silent. He found the medicine and bandaging easy since it was recently used. Karkat removed Dave’s bandages and looked at the mess Dave made of himself. Dave began to speak in a low mumble “my thighs are bad too.”  
Karkat removed Dave’s pants and pushed up how boxers. Dave did blush a bit, but Karkat just began to disinfect all the wounds. He looked like he was in pain just by looking over all the deep cuts and bruises marking and probably scarring Dave. Once he finished he wrapped them up carefully and properly. He stood upright and waited for Dave to stand. Dave pulled up his pants and stood after Karkat. He hugged Dave tightly and a few tears rolled down his cheeks.  
“Why didn't you tell anyone?”  
“I was scared of what would happen. For all I know my bro could fake it then hurt me worse..” he mumbled and hugged back gently. “He wouldn't feed me anymore” he paused “not that he really does anyways.” Dave fell silent and Karkat just hugged him. He could hear sniffling coming from Karkat and he pulled away to look at him. Karkat wiped his eyes with his sleeve and covered his face with his arms.  
“No o-one should have to deal with that” Dave removed Karkats arms from the face he was trying to hide and wiped away his tears.  
“You don't need to cry for me Karkles.” He mumbled and hugged Karkat again and Karkat hugged back. He bit his lip “Dave you can come over whenever you want. If something happens I'll come and pick you up.”  
Dave was happy to hear Karkat say this. Extremely happy knowing that someone was now on his side and he wasn't alone anymore. He could finally trust someone for once in his life and he was happy that it was Karkat. At the same time he was terrified of what would happen if he started coming home late at night and realized everything would get worse. “Karkat, I don't think I can” he paused and sighed. “I don't think I can come over after school as much as you want me to. Anyways I'd have to quit my job and Bro would only get more angry.” Dave frowned and Karkat got a bit angry, but it wasn't that angry.  
“Dave, I don't fucking care. Quit your job or some shit! You either stick with me or i tell the fucking principal what's been actually going on.”  
He looks at Karkat sadly “Karkat, I don't know what to do. My Bro doesn't want me to really ever be out of the apartment. If I do leave I just get another ass beating especially when I'm gone too long..”  
Karkat looked like he was boiling with rage. “That's fucking it Dave!” He pulled out his phone and started to call someone.  
“Karkat- shit no don't oh god what are you doing?” Dave was worried as Karkat started to talk to someone. Karkat walked away and came back after a 10 minutes.  
"“Who the fuck did you just call?”  
“My brother. I told him your situation and you're fucking moving in with us whether you like it or not. We have a free room and my dad is constantly out on business so pack your shit and let's get the fuck out of here. Kankri will be here in 30.”

Dave and Karkat rushed to grab all of Dave’s shit and Dave honestly didn't know what to feel. He was a bit scared on what his brother would do, but he obviously wouldn't know for the next few days. He mainly just needed his turntables, drawing tablet, computer, and clothes. Kankri soon arrived after they were done and Dave had left a note for Bro so when he came back he wouldn't look for him.

“don’t try to find me. if you do they will call the police.” 

Dave really had nothing else to say to him. He was abused his whole life by him and already knew Bro didn't love him and would take his puppets and porn over him in a life or death situation. Dave sat in the back of the car deep in thought actually struggling not to cry and Karkat sat beside him just incose he was in need of comfort. After Dave was done packing they waited for Kankri to arrive and he did shortly after they were done. They drove back to Kankri’s house and started to unpack..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was so short and shitty. It will be a good base for my plans later. Anyways next chapter will be longer and hopefully be out in a week or two.


	5. What Am I Even Doing?

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you have no fucking idea what you are doing currently.

You currently are forcing Dave Strider to move in with you because his brother abuses him and you found him nearly dead. Oka, well, not exactly dead just cut up extremely bad and extremely depressed. Also probably starving. You panicked and decided to just have him stay with you so his Father, or Bro as he insists, can't hurt him. Luckily Kankri did agree that he should come stay  with us until high school is over, but not after suggesting calling the police or getting professional help. You refused thinking Dave wouldn't want that but now your thinking you probably should have. You know where he's coming from with the cutting because you have depression and anxiety making life hard to deal with but you don't come from the same place as him. Or maybe you do..? 

You're currently getting him food and thats probably for the best. Him and Kankri are moving things into his room which you notice isn't much since he probably didn't want most of the stuff. You bring the food into his room which he is currently in. He silently thanks you and starts to eat. Right now he's quiet but you know that will only last a week or so because he goes back to his cool, asshole self, which is most definitely for the best seeing as he is currently depressed which isn't good seeing him. You sit down next to him.

"I know you probably don't want to be here, or even alive for that matter, but its only till we both get out of high school then you can do whatever the fuck you want and I won't give two shits as long as its not hurting yourself." You say and obviously his current mood wasn't going to last but you think he'll be more open to shit.

"Thanks Karks, and I really don't mind it here. Its just different." he lets out a sigh and finishes his food rather fast. "Are you going to make me go to therapy?"

"Yes."

"Do you trust me..?" he had asked in a rather soft tone of voice.

Your expression softens because seeing Dave like this actually kind of hurts. "No, not until you get better. I know it sucks. I have depression and anxiety. If you couldn't tell I'm bullied every single fucking day at school so I know its not fun to be alive. But I still here, surprisingly. I actually hated you at first." You admit because its the truth.

"Ow shit that hurts." He pretends to be hurt but you know he's just trying to lighten up the mood.

"Then of course we were paired up for shitty ass school projects and you not.. too... bad." Your face heats up slightly and you're blushing out of embarrassment. You feel idiotic admitting this. Then you realize he's also blushing and you're wondering why. You decide not to mention.

"Well, I'm glad you turned around because it would be a shame if such a cutie hated me." He smirks nearly a smile and you suspect he just winked underneath his shades.

  
“One, i’m not a ‘cutie’,” you made air quotations while you are was talking “two, you should be fucking honored that I even enjoy your presence.” He just snickers at you and you start to get angry. “What?” you ask in a pissy tone.

“Nothing you’re just really cute.” He smirks “Thank you almighty god for granted me with your presence and even enjoying this hot guy.” He said sarcastically and chuckled.  
You blush even more from his attractive smile and really start to wonder why you are or even why you think his smile is the slightest it attractive. “Yes, i am your god you living piece of shit and i never said you were hot you dork.” You giggle slightly from the ridiculous conversation and you see Dave’s face darken with blush.

“Your smile is really cute, you should smile more.” he said quietly almost to the point where you couldn’t hear him. You blush from his comment and the room goes silent and you feel awkward. He clears his throat and turns his head away from you. “Uh, yeah, so i’m going to probably stay home till next monday to let myself heal.”

You nodded in response with the blush still dark on your face. “Okay. i’m going to stay home tomorrow, if you don’t mind, and i’m to check up on your body every day this next week then i’ll do it periodically alright?” You asked in a very serious tone of voice.

“Got it, Karkles.” He said his blush just getting slightly darker around his cheeks.

You picked up his plate about to leave “make yourself at home and if you need anything i’ll be in my room” you said before leaving and you thought a mumble of don’t go. “Huh? Did you say something?” You questioned Dave.

He turned his head away from you once again and you thought you saw a glimpse of red under his shades. “Oh, um, nothing..” he mumbled and you walked over to him while he was turned away and removed his dark shades quickly and putting them behind your back and gasping at the beautiful sight of his eyes. His eyes shut shortly after and he looks panicked. “Kark’s give me back my shades now.”

You hesitate before speaking up, “No. You first tell me why you are so scared of showing me your eyes. Dave we look extremely similar in a lot of ways. My eyes are dark red and nearly brown. You’ll be fine with me. I promise.” You think about how your skin is near white and same with your unruly hair. You look have dark red eyes that you claim as brown but everyone can see otherwise so you normally wear brown eye contacts but right now you don't have them in.

He lets out a sigh, “because Bro told me that there unnatural and I need to hide them. John Egbert was curious once during middle school and removed them. Everyone that was there was terrified of me but my friends..” he mumbled.

You hug Dave out of instinct. “There assholes and you should ignore them” you mumbled and pull away. “I think they look amazing, especially on you fuckass..” you mumbled and blush dark. “I'll go now.” You hand him his shades and he slides them back on.

“Thank you, Karkat.” He smiles and you nearly lose it because of how hand- wait? What are you thinking? Why are you blushing?

“Yeah- uh- no problem. Bye.” He leave fast and shut the door behind you and immediately go to your room. You flop onto your bed and tried to sleep and get your mind off of Dave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I deleted the last chapter because it was terrible and I tend to rush stupid stuff like that so I remade it and hopefully its not as shitty.


	6. Death Plans

Your name is Dave Strider once again and you are alone in your new room and new home. You’re thankful that you're not in your old home with Bro but it’s different so you don’t know how to feel about it. Its pretty fucking awesome that you live with Karkat now though. He saw your eyes and didn’t call you a freak which honestly means a lot to you. You accidently said he was cute aloud but you played it off. You turn on your phone and it's currently 2:38 AM. You should go to the store and buy sleeping pills tomorrow but then you start to think of other things you could use them for. You decide to get up and go outside to just sit down on the porch because you would rather not think of suicide right now… that's for later. You get up and quickly slip outside. Apparently you weren’t quiet enough because a few minutes later the door is opening and closing and you see Karkat. 

 

“You have insomnia too?” he asks and sits down next to you on the small little bench they have. 

 

“Yeah, i was thinking about getting sleeping pills but-...” you trail off into nothing and he lets out a huff. 

 

“I know just- please don’t dave. You're not worthless and i can tell you’ll be very successful in life so please don’t try. I can’t lose you..” he mumbled the last part and you almost didn’t hear it. He leaned against you slightly and he looked rather tired. You wrap his arm around him and he tenses for a moment then relaxes into your arm. You notice a blush resting on his cheeks and he seems oddly calm. He lwts out small yawn and his eyes shut completely. After a few minutes he sleeping so you pick him up and bring him to his room. You him down in his bed and tuck him into the covers. He looks way too cute for you to handle so you kiss his forehead and disappear back to your room your heart nearly pounding out of your chest.

 

Morning comes slowly since you didn’t sleep at all due to your insanely dark thoughts of suicide. You get out of your bed and change into a red long sleeve and black skinny jeans. You style your hair and slip on your shades then exit your room and go to the kitchen. You look through the fridge and find apple juice. You take that out and make yourself a bowl of cereal. It's odd that you're now living here but you’re not complaining if you get to see Karkat fall asleep on your shoulder. You finish your cereal and wash your dish. You go and plop down on the couch and turn on the tv, watching whatever shitty TV show is on.

 

Karkat walks out into the living room and sees you on the couch. “How did i get in my room? And when did i fall asleep?” he asks you rather sleepily and comes sit down next to you.

 

“You fell asleep outside next to me so i carried you into your room.” You blush slightly after saying that and you see hi blush as well. You clear your throat and change the topic. “Should we change my bandages now?” 

 

He nods slowly and brings you over to the bathroom. He removes all of your bandages and cleans your cuts carefully. You wince from the pain but you're too focused on how you are sitting with only your boxers on in front of your crush. He rewraps you and hands you back your clothes and start to clean up. “I called Ms.Peixes and told her we won’t be in today. She was a bit confused but I couldn’t say much more without your Bro getting arrested and you going to a mental hospital.”

 

He was talking unusually soft and your guessing it’s because of the topic at hand. You like this side of Karkat and you want nothing more than to just kiss him right now but you don’t because that would kill the moment and make it awkward. 

 

He snaps in front of your face to get your attention and you realize that you didn’t respond and just kind of spaced off. “Earth to Dave fucking Strider, is your think pan processing right?” he raises a dark eyebrow and looks at you questionly.

 

You clear your throat and begin to speak, “uh- yes my think pan is processing and it should be Karkat fucking *Dave* Strider.” You lift your shades up and wink at him while he just glares at you. He takes them and sets them to the side where you can’t reach. “Yeah but anyways- thanks Karkat. I’d rather not go to a mental hospital..” You mumble and huff.

 

“Yeah no problem.” He mumbles back and doesn’t look away from your eyes. “You know your eyes are truly amazing Dave..”

 

“I don’t think they are or ever will be. They look like a bloodbath and that’s what I hate the most about them.” you avert your gaze away from his and you feel his eyes still on you.

 

“That’s not what i think. They look like fucking ruby's not blood. I mean come on dave there's other things then blood and their very unique. I don’t think you would look good with any other eye color because red just suits you so well.” He blurts out before he realizes he did and his face shortly after goes bright red and your oddly close to him. If either of you move your lips will touch.He quickly pulls away and your face goes bright red as well. You can feel the heat coming off of your cheeks. He pulls away avoiding eye contact with you and he clears his throat. “Uh, so, yeahhhh, i’m going to go eat some food and we can just relax, okay?”

 

You give him a quick nod and redress yourself, grabbing your shades and quick slipping them on. He exits the bathroom first then you do the same after him. There's an awkward shift of air between you two but you try your best to ignore it. You go into your room and work on your turntables for a few hours then switch over to drawing some new panels for SBaHJ which are incredibly stupid but it's still hilarious to look at. They take you mind off of things you’d rather not think about. You sigh and pull out a notebook and start to plan some things. You exit your room and abscond from the house. You go to the nearby pharmacy and grab a shit ton of sleeping pills. You go to self check out and buy them then leave the store. You walk back home and go into your room through the window and stash your pills away for later and you finish planning. You decide in two weeks you’re going to end it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this one fairly quick but its not amazing. Its got some fluff in it just to develop more between Dave and Karkat. Sorry if I'm a little OOC for Karkat.


	7. Dark Planning

You’re still Dave Strider and you are currently writing out your suicide plans that are in 5 days. You have been cutting a lot recently and you think Karkat is noticing you shift in mood. You hide the notebook as karkat walks into the room and raises an eyebrow.

 

“Dinner’s ready so get your ass up into the kitchen.” He grumbles and walks off to the dining room and you get up going there too.

 

After you finish eating and cleaning up you go back to your room and lay down on your bed and not even a minute passes till Karkat comes storming in and demanding you remove your shirt. You tug away but he yanks you back and tears off your shades so that your looking him in the eyes. You give up and pull up your sleeves, showing your wrists. You had cut down the middle deep and in the previous scabs. It hadn’t stopped bleeding and he could tell from the soaked bandages. “Dave! You need stitches right now.” he looked in pain as he rand and grabbed some things to stitch you arms up with and came back with Kankri. Karkat could bandage but he only knew the basics while Kankri is a doctor.

 

“Oh my, Dave, this is serious. I might have to bring you to an actual hospital whether you like it or not, Dave.” He quickly numbs your arm and starts to stitch up all of your cuts. He goes on a rant about how this wasn’t okay and how you should go to therapy. You’re glad you have your shades on right now because anxiety is filling you. He finishes up and bandages you up then leaves the room. 

 

You huff out a sigh and Karkat sits next to you. “Dave, i know you don’t want to see anyone but i’m worried about you. You haven’t been acting the same and i fear you’re going to do something worse than this..” he mumbles and you take a shaky breath. He’s become softer around you in a way you’ve never seen before. You love this side of him that he never seems to show.

 

“I-I’ll be okay..” you lie and start to get really depressed remembering your plan to end it soon. He looks at you with an untrusting look. “I’ll be fine you don’t have to worry about me.”

 

He takes a shakily inhale then sighs. “A-alright, Dave, i’m going to trust you. Just please be careful.

 

==>Be Karkat

 

You are now Karkat and you are looking at your friend and also romantic interest and you are scared. You’ve never been like this but he had to just get stitches for really bad cuts he did. Your lucky Kankri is a doctor and deals with these things a lot or Dave could have potentially bleed out. You remove his shades and look into the eyes you immediately fell in love with and you lean down to hug him tightly. “Better not do this again you fuckass” you grumble at him and feel him tense under you. He had been writing the other dave which he normally does on his computer, but he didn’t so it’s kind of concerning to you. Maybe it’s nothing and he was just jotting down something but you highly doubt that. You decide to keep a closer eye on Dave and try to make him happy to your best abilities.. You realize that that’s probably impossible with the way he is currently. You pull away from the hug and sadly leave his room. You don’t know if you can help him because of the way he’s been pushing you away recently. You go to your room and lay down on your bed and rest an arm over your eyes. “How can i help him..?” you mumble aloud without even realizing it. “That asswipe better not do anything or i’ll- i’ll….” you trail off and sigh. You grab your laptop and continue to work on your romance novel so you can push all of the feelings you have into this currently. You write a couple chapters before should your laptop in content. You get up and go to Dave’s room feeling much better. You knock on the door and enter you, beginning to speak, “Hey fuckface, get your ass out here and watch a movie with me.”

 

Dave turns to face you, he now has his shades back on. Kankri had overheard you in the middle of his rush to leave for work. “Karkat! Watch you language.” he lectures and leaves exits your home leaving for work.

 

Dave snickers and you roll your eyes and he gets up. “Alright Karks, just don’t pick out something dumb.” He teases and follows you to the basement where you little movie spot is and you pick out a romcom like normal and he just rolls his eyes at your choice. 

“Dave, this is a great movie so shut up and sit the fuck down and watch it with me.” He sits down mumbling something you couldn’t hear. You put in the movie and press play and go to sit down about a foot away from Dave. He scoots closer and lays his head down on your lap then removes his shades. About half way during the movie, and around the best part you must add, Dave falls asleep on your lap. You press a kiss to his forehead and continue to watch the movie smiling to yourself. Once the movie is over you don’t wake Dave up. Instead you fall asleep with him still in your lap…

 

You wake up the next morning when you smell breakfast and Dave was already up and had wrapped a blanket around the both of you. He was staring up into you with those bright red eyes and you practically melted. He sat up and smirked at you “G’ mornin’ Kitkat.”

 

You roll your eyes from the nickname he just called you and looked back into his eyes rubbing the back of your neck then cracking it, along with your fingers. “Good morning, dickwad.” You retort back already crabby because you neck hurts like a bitch from sleeping the wrong way last night. You stand up and so does dave you go upstairs to the kitchen to be greeted by Cronus Ampora, Kankri’s boyfriend to clarify. He’s singing and finishing up breakfast and you never thought you would be happy to see him here. 

 

He stops singing and puts everything down on the table “heya kiddo’s.” he winked and you just looked over at the table which had waffles, eggs, and bagels. You licked your lips and then realized he forgot a plate for Dave and you raised a brow. “Oh sorry i didn’t knowv ya’ had a friend ovwer or else i vwould hawve made more. Do you vwant my share?” he asked 

 

Dave which dave responded by shaking his head. “I’m not hungry but thanks anyways.” he walked off to his room and you frowned slightly you let out a sigh and sat at your usual spot. You grab a bit of everything and start to eat.

 

“Sad bout your boyfriend?

 

You dropped your fork and knife while cutting your waffle and glare at him. He dark blush spreads across your face “He isn’t my boyfriend bulgelicker.” You snarl and continue to eat.

 

“Karkat language, again do i need to remind you every day?” Kankri says while walking in and sits down across from you.

 

“Babe its alright. Karkat has a crush on Dave although.” he wiggles his eyebrow and sits down next to Kankri.”

 

You become extremely angry and eat quickly then proceed to storm off to your room. You thought you heard crying when you passed by Dave’s door. It must have been your imagination…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hAh shits boutta go down. oh hey look theres Cronus.


	8. Its time

Your name is Dave Strider and you are writing your suicide note.  

 _i’m sorry but i have to go_ _i really can’t stand living anymore_ _John_ \-  

You go through your list of friends which in reality was only 5 people. You stop and think when you get to Karkat.   _karkat, thank you for being the first person to ever help me this much. i loved you._ _goodbye_  

No one was home currently, Kankri working and Karkat hanging over at Sollux’s for the evening. You hadn’t eaten since before cronus came over. You had been eating here and there to get past the feeling of being hungry but you were so use to it, it didn’t even affect you. You grab the bottle of pills and a pocket knife. You go into the bathroom and take all of the pills, your stomach already turning and you getting sleepy. You grab the blade and drag it straight down the center of your wrist extremely deep. You criss crossed your cuts before running them under burning water and walking to your room in incredible pain. For some reason you liked the feeling of dying as you dripped blood all the way to your bedroom. You laid down and everything went black as you heard the door open and close.  

==> Be Karkat Vantas   You name is Karkat Vantas and you just came home to see Dave’s door open and a trail of blood leading to it. You started to panic. “Dave,” You called out and quickly ran over to his room to see him passed out and covered in deep wounds on his wrists. “DAVE!” You yelled and grabbed him, holding him in your arms as you quickly called 911.   An ambulance arrived and left as soon as they came taking you and Dave with them. You sat in the back sobbing as you read the note Dave had left. As he was rushed into the emergency room you saw Kankri and you were a mess, covered in Dave’s blood and tears streaking your cheeks. Kankri takes you to a back room to help you get clean and comfort you. You were dressed in some of Kankri’s clothes but you didn’t care at the moment.   A nurse came in looking over at Kankri. “Dr.Vantas we need you immediately.” He nodded and at him and hugged you. He left to go do whatever he was called for and you stayed overnight at the hospital.   The next morning Kankri came up to you looking exhausted and dressed in his normal clothes. “You can go see Dave now but i suggest being very careful around him. He is going to have surgery tonight because we have a liver doner to replace his. He’s up right now but if you hadn’t found him yesterday when you did he would be too far for help. I’m going to go home now and clean up but Dave’s in room A13 and you may go see him.” He walked out of the building and you got up.   You walked to room A13 and sat down in a chair next to Dave but pulled it closer to him. You looked around and he was hooked up to things that were monitoring his heart and many other things such as iv’s. You ran a through his tangled hair and saw the stitches over his wrists. “Hey..” you say quietly and he gives you a sad smile.   “Sup..” His voice is a bit slurred and groggy as he speaks. “S’rry for doin’ this.. Did ya’ get the letter?” He raised an eyebrow slightly and you nodded trying to hold back your tears as you stroked his hair. His hand reaches up to hold your cheek and you lean into it as his thumb rubs your cheek gently. “Kaks don’t be gettin’ all sad over s’meone like me.” He rubs the tears away as they drip down from your eyes.   “Dave, how can I not be sad? My best-” you sniffed “friend nearly died because i wasn’t there to help him enough.” The tears keep rolling down your cheeks. “Especially after he told me he loved me. That was the first time anyone had ever said that to me Dave and actually meant it.” You hiccuped up started to sob “And its even worse because i love you too and i nearly lost you yesterday..”   Daves eyes widened and his expression went soft. “When i’m out of here will you help me get better? Will you let me take you out on dates? Can i watch more shitty romcoms with you?”   “Yes! Dave, that’s all i want to do and i need you for that. You will get better..” The nurse came in.   “You have a visitor.” She steps to the side and the feelings in the room shift from sadness to fear.  

==> Be Dave   You are now Dave and holy fuck your older brother just walked into the room. Karkat looks angry and scared while you're fucking terrified. This day is probably one of the worst and best days of your life. You wish you had died but for once you are happy that you’re alive for Karkat.   Bro still has his stoic expression to the eye, but any Strider could tell he’s sad as he pulled up a chair to you. He raises a hand and you flinch which makes Karkat hover over you to protect you. His hands slide through your platinum hair. “Hey lil bro..” He mumbled rather softly.   “What do you want? Why are you here? Why did you HURT him?!” Karkat’s voice raised slightly and Bro turned his attention to him. “He’s been so broken and its affecting us all and its because of YOU!”   “Calm your shit.” He talks in a slightly hurt voice but Karkat probably couldn’t notice that. Before Karkat can continue, you put a hand on his shoulder and sit him down. Bro begins to speak again, “I know i’m the one who did this to him and i’m going to make up for it. I’ll leave you two lovers alone for the rest of your life and you will never see me again. I’m just here to see Dave for the last time.”   You sit up rather panicked and look Bro in the eyes. “Bro, don’t, what are you going to do?!”   He slides your shades onto your face and smiles small. He gives you a soft peck on the forehead, pushing the hair out of the way. “The right thing. The only thing I can do at this point after fucking you over.” He sighed and stood up and you just looked at him in complete shock because he was never like this. “Goodbye, lil bro, David Elizabeth Strider, you won’t have to deal with me again.” With that said he left the room and presumably the building.  

You start to cry and Karkat simply embraces you, patting your back. “Shhhhhhhoosh, it will be okay, Dave. I’m here and you're alive and with just need each other, I promise.” Your soft cries turn into sobs and you soon fall asleep in Karkat's arms.   When you wake up Karkat is asleep in the chair next to you and you remove your shades. The nurse smiles at you and you read her tag which says: ‘ Calliope UU’ “uh, hey, Calliope.”   She smiles and giggles a bit “Hello, Mr.Strider, your lovely boyfriend has been here this whole time but i’m afraid he’s going to leave soon. You are ready for your liver transplant and we need to put you under in a bit.”   You nod and wake up Karkat slowly, “Hey, Karkles, you gotta go now.” He slowly wakes up and you gesture over to the time “gotta go.” you mumble and kiss his forehead and he nods.   His face is a bit read and he kisses your cheek. “Bye, Dave, i’ll be here tomorrow.” He gets up and walks out after you said bye.   The doctors come into the room and put you under pretty soon. You fall asleep as they roll you out and start the surgery…     Morning comes and you are back in the room you were in before with a new nurse who just gave you your painkillers and left. You pull up your scrubs and look at your stitched up cuts and the part they did surgery on. You pull down your top as Karkat comes in and sits down next to you. “You feeling alright?” he asks in a concerned and soft voice.   “Yeah i’m feeling alright.” You grab the remote and press the nurse button and within a few minutes Calliope is in there.   “Yes David?” She asked calm and chipperly.   “Who was my liver donor?”   “Your father, Derrick Strider.”   In that moment the world came crashing down on you as you start to read the note he left you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A LOT MORE DEPRESSING THEN I ORIGINALLY PLANNED. (I asked my friend and she said yes)  
> 


	9. Can We Go On a Date?

You, Dave Strider, are in complete shock after reading the note your  _ Bro _ left you after being your liver donor. You have no idea how to feel so you just start to cry and Karkat hugs you. Sure you hated the dude but that doesn’t mean you wanted him dead, just out of your life. You ever wanted any of this to happen. You just wanted to die and escape this stupid hell the call life. You nuzzle into Karkat and sob but he doesn’t complain, instead he just comforts you while you soak his shirt in tears…

 

You’re able to leave the hospital within a few days and you refused to go to into hospitalization for any longer which would mean going in-patient. You were court ordered to go to partial hospitalization so you would be going to therapy every day until they deem you mentally healthy enough to just go to therapy a few sessions a week. Since you were 17 and your  _ birthday  _ was nearing you were stuck their. Bro has been on the news recently and the more you think about him the more you hate him and want to rip out the liver he had given you. 

 

_ “Derrick Strider a well known internet porn star was recently charged with the death penalty for child abuse. His son, Dave Strider, recently tried to end his life and nearly succeeded just needing a liver donor after being found, having taken multiple bottles of sleeping pills. Derrick gave his youngest son his liver. We’re talking to his brother, David Strider, a famous director right now.” _

 

You watch your uncle talk about your twin brother and how he was disappointed in Bro fro doing all those things.You almost had to go live with D but instead Kankri said he would watch over you signing some legal papers. It was like foster care but not since he was just watching you over for your new gaurdian, D, until you were 18. D lived far away and you currently didn’t want to leave Karkat.

 

Karkat had picked you up from PHP, partial hospitalization plan, an hour ago and its currently 4:00 pm. He went to go get pizza as you watched the news. When he came back he set the box of pizza down on the coffee table in front of us and he picked out another romcom to watch. He sits down next to you and the movie starts. There hasn’t been progress in your relationship yet but this is good enough for you but apparently not for Karkat.

 

“Hey, um, Dave, I know you’re still working on your,” he pauses, “issues but do you think we could maybe do something more romantic?” He asks shyly and a bit quietly while you're grabbing a slice of pizza. “I mean we don’t have to just yet but even while we’re here we don’t cuddle that much. Mostly eat then i watch the movie while you pass out.” Karkat couldn’t have been more flustered and you found it adorable. 

 

You set down the slice of pizza and pulled Karkat onto your lap, pulling blankets over the both of you so you are cuddling. You cuddle into his neck and remove your shades since he already knows your eye color from the hospital. “This okay for now? We can go out tomorrow if you would like on a date since i don’t have treatment.” Karkat nods and you chuckle. 

 

The rest of the day was filled with cuddling, eating shitty pizza while watching equally shitty movies.

 

<3rd person POV>

 

Dave woke up the next morning with karkat in his arms fast asleep. They had fallen asleep on the couch downstairs last night and he was enjoying this a lot because Karkat looked adorable in his arms as he slept soundly. Dave had some leftover money from working and he planned on using it today on Karkat. He decided that when karkat woke up and had gotten dressed he would take him out for an eventful date.          

 

When Karkat woke up it was already 1:00 pm and he was resting peacefully in Dave’s arms. He gave him a small smile and pulled out of his arms then stretched. “Good morning, Dave.” 

 

“Mornin’, Kark’s.” He yawned a bit and let his texan accent slip a little. He stretched and popped his back a few times. “You should go get dressed for today I thought of some plans and they are going to fill the entire day so get up.”

 

Karkat perks up and gets up immediately. “Alright i’ll be ready in 10, you better be too or all be pissed.” He kissed Dave’s cheek and ran upstairs obviously more than excited for their first real date.

 

Dave walked upstairs and got dressed in a long sleeve then threw on a jacket over it. He wrapped his face up in a scarf it being winter and put on a hat. He slid on some back skinny jeans and mittens then walked out of his room. He forgot his shades in the basement so he went to go quick grab them and as expected Karkat was already out of his room in a grey sweater and skinny jeans. 

 

Dave chuckled and slid on his shades, walking over to Karkat. “You’ll be freezing out there, here,” He takes off his hat and plops it on Karkat’s head then handed him mittens. “You look adorable.” He kissed Karkat’s cheek.

 

Karkat blushed and flipped Dave off. “Yeah whatever nookwiff lets get going now.” He held Dave’s hand and they went outside.

 

Dave lead the both of them to their local theater and pulled him inside. He looked at all the movies then let Karkat pick which one to go watch. They saw Spiderman Homecoming which Dave had to admit wasn’t bad at all. He successfully didn’t fall asleep as they munched on popcorn and enjoyed the movie. 

 

“That was a pretty good movie. Which is saying a lot cause I don’t typically like movies like that.” Dave admitted to Karkat as they walked out of the movie theater and started to head to their next location.

“Yeah it was really good i just wish there would have been more romance in it.” Karkat complained a bit about the romance.

 

“Kark’s, you always say that about movies that aren’t romcoms.” He pointed out and Karkat just flipped him off again.

 

They walked to a little family restaurant and ordered food laughing and talking about some weird things that had happened between them. After that they went shopping and Dave got some records while karkat got some new movies. Dave bought a blanket as well as the sun started to set. He brought Karkat to this little area and sat down next to him. 

 

They watched the sunset and Dave pulled out a blanket and wrapped it around the two. They were at a small lake that was surrounded by grass, a few trees and flowers. Karkat smiled a bit and looked up at Dave. “I’m so happy you’re okay. We would have never had such an amazing date so thank you for trying to get better..”

 

“I couldn’t have done it without you Karkat. Really you are one of the lasts things i’m living for..” he mumbled and closed the gap between their lips. He pressed his against Karkat’ and felt chills go down his spine. It felt so right as his lips tingled against Karkat’s and his eyes slipped shut.

 

Karkat was surprised by the sudden kiss but kissed back. It was his first kiss and he was happy it was with Dave. He wrapped his arms around Dave’s neck and let his lips completely melt against the others and mold together. He loved the feeling the kiss was giving him and he smiled pulling away after a bit and giggling. “I love you so much, Dave..” He mumbled and nuzzled his against his nose.

 

“I love you so much too, Karkat.” He nuzzled his nose back and smiled back. He wrapped his arms loosely around his waist and kissed him again. Karkat was the first person Dave had ever kissed and damn did he love it. His lips tugged against the others repeatedly and he hummed in the back of his throat. He held Karkat as close as he could and he soon was adding tongue into the sweet kiss.

 

Karkat of course kissed back and went bright red when Dave pressed his tongue against his but he let him continue and he sucked on Dave’s tongue whenever it got far enough in. The kiss lingered on for a few more moments before Karkat pulled away. “It’s a bit chilly out and it’s getting pretty late we should head back now.” he pecked Dave’s lips. “Thank you for the wonderful date and amazing first kiss.”

 

The both of them headed home and ended up cuddling in Karkat’s room falling asleep in eachothers arms and drifting into dreamless sleeps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the longest chapter yet. sorry for the wait I've been.. well 'busy' since summer started. Only two chapters left until the series ends! thank you for so many kudos and supportive comments!  
> 


	10. Karkat's Special Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they fuck

Dave and Karkat’s relationship had been going on for a while now. It was finally Karkat’s birthday and he was turning 18. Dave had a very special day planned out for Karkat, since when he turned 18 in December karkat and him had gone to Chucky Cheese and ate shitty pizza while collected a shit ton of tickets. Karkat had also gotten Dave new records for his tables and some other things and it was the best birthday Dave had, had since he got his tables 5 years ago. It had been the only ice thing he had ever gotten from Bro. he didn’t even get why bro got it for him. Dave planned to take Karkat to Outback Steakhouse since he knew by now karkat loved meat. He was currently making breakfast for Karkat having gotten some tips from Cronus and Kankri. He made waffles, bacon and eggs for him. He set it all out and went to karkat's room. He set down next to him and slowly woke him up. “Good morning karkat and happy birthday.” He kissed him softly and Karkat woke up, kissing him back before sitting up and yawning. 

He stretched and his back popped a few times before he sniffed the air and grinned. “You made me breakfast?” He asked and hugged Dave tightly.

“Of course I did it’s your birthday and you got me so much for mine I had to return the favor. Let’s go eat some food then I have a few things to give you.” He smiled and kissed him softly before the both of them got up and ate breakfast together.

Dave and Karkat never wanted the day to end. They went out shopping and bought a bunch of romcoms and some new clothes for Karkat. They went to go see Annabelle: Creation since Karkat wanted Dave to choose. Dave smirked for most of the movie and Karkat of course clung to Dave and shut his eyes tight at the scary parts. The moment it was over Karkat said ‘never again’ as they walked around town and Dave bought what Karkat wanted. After all the shopping he took him to Outback Steakhouse and Karkat got a shit load of meat and ate it all. He smiled at ate his food with him thinking that Karkat was adorable.

They went home and watch some of the romcoms that Karkat had asked for. They cuddled till the end of the movie.

He kissed karkat after the last movie. “I love you, Karkat, and i hope today was fun for you.”

Karkat full on grinned and kissed him back. “I love you too, Dave, and this was one of the best days of my life. I would have just been happy with being with you all day.” Karkat said and immediately pressed his lips against Dave’s again after speaking.

Dave easley took over the kiss like most of the past times they have kissed. Karkat parted his lips slightly and Dave immediately invaded his mouth with his tongue. He lightly pushed against Karkat’s tongue before being parted by lips again and the process repeating. Karkat’s lips were slightly chapped but very plump and a rosy pink. His fingers tangled into Dave’s hair and he tugged on it a bit.

Dave’s hands went down to Karkat’s hips and he gave them a gently squeeze. They kiss got more heated but neither of them wanted it to end at the moment. Karkat fell onto his back so Dave was on top of him. They didn’t stop kissing until Dave finally pulled away and he looked at Karkat in the eyes asking for permission.

Karkat simply nodded and looked away as Dave removed Karkat’s shirt along with his own. He looked over Karkat plump body and he blushed hard. He went down to Karkat’s nipples and sucked on one of them while toying with the other. He left hickeys all over Karkat’s body making sure to completely litter the boy’s body in them. He pressed his face to Karkat’s stomach and he kissed it. It was too soft for Dave’s own good. He wanted to explore more of Karkat’s body and Karkat had an obvious tent in his jeans. Dave pulled off Karkat’s jeans and boxers. He bit his lip and looked at Karkat’s thighs and length. 

“You’re beautiful..” He mumbled and kissed over Karkat’s thighs. He took Karkat’s member into his hand and began to stroke it. “Wait one second-” Dave flashstepped to his room and came back downstairs with a bottle of lube and a condom.

Karkat blushed hard “how long have you been waiting for this?”

“A month or so. I didn’t want to push it onto you too early.” He said and got completely undressed.

Karkat’s eyes widened at how big dave was. He was 7 inches at the least and Karkat’s gay side was taking over. “My turn” he mumbled and went over to Dave hard. He took the head of the cock into his mouth and slowly sunk down on it. He couldn’t fit all of it in his mouth but he stroke the part he couldn’t get to. He bobbed his head up and down the shaft and hollowed out his cheeks to make it tighter around him. He fondled his pair and pulled off of his cock. He licked up the most prominent vein. “I haven’t done this before i just know how to make it feel good..” He mumbled and took it all into his mouth again. He had actually been researching for when this time came.

Dave was a groaning mess at this point. He listened to Karkat slurp and hum around his cock. His hands were in his hair and he hand a tight grip. He pulled Karkat off before he came and heard Karkat moan. Seemed like Karkat was a slut for pain. He made Karkat get on all fours and put his ass into the air. Dave slicked up his fingers and pressed one into karkat. He slowly but surely stretched out Karkat completely. He smirked and curled his finger on Karkat’s prostate before giving his ass a nice loud smack. Karkat cried out and that was when dave pulled his fingers out. He slipped on the condom just to be safe and slicked his cock up with lube. He pressed the head into his entrance and he slowly started to rock in and out of Karkat.

Karkat let out sweet moans as Dave bumped against his prostate with gentle motions. He nodded for him to go faster if he wanted. Dave pulled out and slammed straight into Karkat prostate and Karkat let out a shaky moan. He gripped onto  his ass and gave it smacks. 

“God you are so fuckin’ perfect.” Dave sighed out as he fucked him. Consistent moans came out of Karkat. He shoved his face into the pillows and moaned louder into them, not wanting to wake Kankri up. He listened to their hips slap together as Dave thruster harder and deeper in Karkat’s. Karkat started to moan like a total whore as Dave pounded into him. He grabbed onto his length and began to pump it as he got closer. He tightened around Dave which only made him jerk his hips deeper into him.

Karkat let out one last cry before cumming into his hand. He panted heavily and Dave kept going and soon followed after him. He pulled out and removed the condom. He tied it and tossed it flopping down on the couch and watching Karkat wipe his hand before laying down on Dave’s chest.

“This was nice..” He mumbled and kissed Dave.

Dave nodded and pulled a blanket over them. “You could say that again.” They ended up cuddling until they fell asleep.

The next day Karkat bitched about his ass hurting.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thx for readinggg. this fanfic is ending soon unfortunately but I'll be making more fan fiction in the future!  
> 


	11. what now? oH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tHe eNdd

Dave and Karkat eventually go off to college and get a place together. Of course they would stay together, they loved each other a lot. It was currently Dave birthday ad he had all of his friends over currently. John, Rose, Jade, Dirk, Kanaya, Roxy, basically everyone you could think of. Terezi was bumping into random shit and smelling everything she could. Dave just laughed at her along with Karkat.

Dave was loving his birthday and they were currently giving him presents. There was a lot of arts supplies and cameras, along with some new records but Karkat’s present was honestly the best.

Karkat was anxious as fuck and he had been practicing over and over with Kanaya of how to do this. Once it came to his present which, just so happened to be the very last, he handed Dave a very large box. Rose started recording Dave as he pulled out box after box after box until it stopped when it seemed there should be more. There was pictures of the when they graduated and practically through the past 4 years of their relationship.

Karkat got on one knee and pulled out a box opening it to the very smallest one and looking up at Dave.

“Y-you are the love of my life and i’m glad i found you when i did because none of this would have happen and, fuck, you wouldn’t even be here. David Elizabeth Strider, will you marry me?” He asked stuttering a few times along the way before Dave calming slid the ring onto his ring finger and he hugged him tightly. “Of course!” he said and kissed karkat.

The causally made out until the others had to pull them apart.

They got married a few months later and Dave tricked Karkat into wearing a dress.He ended up looking amazing in it and Dave wore one too.

They settled down and enjoyed the rest of their like should happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont worry I'll make more fics. sorry its so short


End file.
